Not What He Seems
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Brooklyn is intrigued by Spencer. The blond looks like a brainless brute but he's not like that at all.


**Title:** Not What He Seems  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Brooklyn is intrigued by Spencer. The blond looks like a brainless brute but he's not like that at all  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spencer/Brooklyn  
><strong>Side<strong>**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Yaoi, fluff, OOC  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own!

Pointless fluffy fic, because I was bored and felt like writing some fluff.

Also I have a new poll up! XD so go see it if you feel like it.

Anyway happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Not What He Seems<span>**_

He was doing it again.

He was staring.

Now one might wonder who Brooklyn Kingston, of all people, would be staring at.

Well, the answer was ... one very confusing Russian that went by the name of Spencer Petrov.

To many people the bulky blonde with his seagreen eyes, was nothing more then a dumb brute, who couldn't tell the difference between a fork and a spoon.

They were wrong.

Oh, they were so wrong!

Brooklyn didn't know when the bulky blonde had started to attract his attention, but he guessed it must have been during the reunion at the BBA, three months after the whole BEGA incident.

He had seen the blonde talking to a rather surprised Robert, when he walked past them to refill his glass of apple wine. He was surprised when he realised they – or rather Spencer – was talking about the latest chess maneouvre and then politics or something alike.

But the way he spoke, and how his eyes had shone with an intelligence Brooklyn hadn't expected to see from someone, he and many of the other bladers deemed as nothing more then a no-brains muscle-man, had peaked his curiosity.

Which brings us to the staring. Whenever Brooklyn caught sight of the handsome blonde Russian he would stare and try to figure out why it seemed he let people believe and say he was dumb and a brute.

And he was fascinated when he saw those seagreen eyes gaze over a room full of people shining with intelligence that made Brooklyn catch his breath.

As a genius he had very little people who could mentally challenge him or interest him with their petty squabbles and mundane conversations about boyfriends, dates, clothes and so on.

But Spencer could and that made Brooklyn even more curious about him. Unfortunately for him his staring did not go unnoticed.

Kai stood next to his blonde boyfriend, none other then the handsome Spanish Adonis, Miguel Lavalier when he caught Brooklyn staring at his tall teammate. A knowing smile made its way to his lips.

Miguel quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.

Kai nodded very lightly in Brooklyn's direction and Miguel looked over quickly. He chuckled as he too saw Brooklyn staring at Spencer again.

"I wonder if he figured it out yet." Kai mused aloud.

"What?" Miguel asked.

Kai gave the handsome blonde beside him a light smile. "That he likes Spencer."

"I don't think he figured that out just yet. What does Spencer say about his admirer?" Miguel asked with a laugh in his voice

Kai shrugged. "No idea, I haven't talked to him in two weeks. We went to your parents remember?" Kai said looking at Miguel with amusement in his eyes.

"Right, forgot that. Although we didn't spend all that much time with my parents if I remember correctly. Someone always went off to the beach." Miguel teased Kai while gently poked Kai at his sides, knowing Kai was ticklish there.

Kai laughed softly as he felt the ticklish pokes, giving his lover a mischievous smile. His ruby red eyes glowing happily. Kai turned his gaze back towards the room full of people. He noticed a certain orange-haired genius lingering in a corner. His eyes still keeping a close watch on Spencer.

Brooklyn sighed as he watched Spencer excuse himself and leave the room. Probably to go get some fresh air. Suddenly two pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Brooklyn's eyes widened but then he noticed who it was. Bryan Kuznetsov and Tala Valkov the two local troublemakers.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked while trying to loosen their hold on him.

"We were just wondering when you're going to confess already?" Bryan said grinning like a loon.

"Confess?"

Tala nodded. "Yeah, you know a confession. Like 'I like Claude' for example."

Brooklyn growled at the two. "I know what a confession is. But why would I confess anything? I don't have anything to confess."

Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really, nothing to confess? What about your crush on our dear Spencer then?"

Brooklyn choked on his own spit in his surprise. "W-w-w-w-what?" he shouted. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth.

The others in the room looked at the normally soft-spoken genius with surprise and some with worry. Brooklyn chuckled apologetically to everyone and everything returned to normal.

Brooklyn glared evilly at Tala and Bryan who both gulped. The normally very gentle genius, roughly grabbed the two troublemakers by their ear and dragged them towards the balcony for some privacy. "What the hell are you two talking about? I don't have a crush on Spencer. I just find him very interesting." Brooklyn hissed at the two Russian who were rubbing their ear.

Tala and Bryan smirked quite mischievous. "Oh really? Then why are you _always_ staring at him instead of _talking_ to him?" Tala asked.

"Or why is it that every time Spencer walks into a room, your eyes always follow his every move." Bryan grinned as he and Tala began to circle the orange-haired male, like a pair of predators.

A blush started to form on Brooklyn's face, but he kept his lips firmly shut. He did _not_ have a crush on Spencer.

Did he?

"How is it that every time Spencer speak to you, you get this soft look in your eyes?" Tala kept on going.

"And why do you sigh when someone even mentions our dear teammate's name?" Bryan said.

Brooklyn bit his lip. It was all true what Tala and Bryan were saying. He did do all those things. But … were those symptoms of a crush?

Having never really have a crush before, Brooklyn didn't have anything to compare.

Could it really be ?

"It's not possible." Brooklyn said softly, shaking his head in denial.

Tala and Bryan could be pulling his leg. But with those wide mischievous grins on their faces, that was rather unlikely in this situation.

But really … a crush? On Spencer?

Well … he was very intelligent and kind and very charming. Brooklyn felt a blush on his cheeks.

Okay, so there was a chance Tala and Bryan were right and he did have a crush on Spencer.

Brooklyn turned his attention towards the two Russians. "So," he began, wringing his hands together nervously. "People confess when they have a crush on someone?"

"Oh yes, because that way you'll know if that person likes you back." Tala answered.

Brooklyn frowned, "But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Trust us, Spencer will like you back." Bryan told him.

"You should go tell him." Tala grinned.

Brooklyn wasn't so sure about that. Should he tell Spencer and how should he do it? Should he just blurt it out or be subtle about it?

Argh, this was all so new and confusing. And Brooklyn didn't like being confused like this. This is why he rarely interacted with other people, it made him experience to much all at once.

The orange-haired male sighed deeply. Well, he might as well tell Spencer this, maybe the blonde could tell him more about this too. He didn't trust Tala and Bryan to explain things of this nature correctly to him.

"Fine then, where's Spencer?" he asked.

"He went outside, to the garden." Tala and Bryan chorused, both grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

With one last annoyed glare at the troublesome duo, Brooklyn left to go find Spencer.

After walking around for a bit, Brooklyn found Spencer near one of the oak trees in the garden looking up at the tree. "Spencer!" Brooklyn called out to the tall blond Russian.

Surprised to see him, Spencer turned curious as to what Brooklyn had to say. "Hello Brooklyn, are you well?" he asked when the orange haired genius reached him.

Brooklyn nodded his head, "Yes I'm doing well, a little confused but well."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, wondering what Brooklyn could be confused about. "What are you confused about?"

Brooklyn pursed his lips together trying to think of how to say this tactfully. However his mind drew up a blank and it seemed it may have to be blunt about it after all. "Well … apparently you have to confess if you have a crush on someone and it is confusing because I don't truly understand the concept of having a crush and Tala and Bryan weren't all that forth coming about it either. I think they just confused me even more." The orange haired genius said. "Maybe … maybe you can explain it to me properly?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes a little and looked over Brooklyn's head and saw his two mischievous teammate half hiding behind the corner and putting their thumbs up. Spencer mentally sighed, he was going to kill those two.

He looked at Brooklyn again and smiled a little. So Brooklyn had a crush on him, huh? It was easy to see that Brooklyn had a crush on him but Spencer hadn't wanted to confuse the orange haired genius while he was still discovering human emotions.

It would confuse him as it did right now, thanks to Tala and Bryan. But now that Brooklyn asked about it, well he wasn't going to hide his feelings for him anymore.

"Well … it is not something that can easily be explained but I can show you." Spencer said.

Brooklyn blinked cutely, "Well … show me."

Spencer grinned and lowered his head and grasping Brooklyn's chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting his head upward.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and Brooklyn looked surprised for a moment with his eyes wide open. But then those emerald eyes closed slowly and the orange haired genius relaxed into the kiss.

Spencer pulled the other male closer to him and deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled back.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and smiled dazedly at the tall blonde. "Why'd you stop?" he whispered.

Spencer chuckled, "Because that was my confession, where is yours?"

Brooklyn smirked and grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him down to him to their lips could meet again in a passionate kiss that lasted for minutes.

"I like you explanation better." Brooklyn whispered as they parted for air.

"I should hope so." Spencer chuckled.

Brooklyn smirked mischievously, "So what more can you explain to me?"

Spencer grinned, "Oh, I can think of a few things."

* * *

><p>And that's that folks. I hope you all liked this fluffy fic. And tomorrow is Halloween and if by some miracle I find inspiration I make a Halloween fic as well, but I'd have to find some inspiration first.<p>

So now all you have to do is push that little review button and REVIEW!

X3 XD


End file.
